Malik's Last Day
by Alaska Wolf
Summary: When Malik pushes Isis too far, she decides to teach him a lesson. Knowing Malik... he probably won't learn anything anyway but oh well, it'll be entertaining...
1. Just a Little Turkey!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh …yet… And probably never will because I'm not rich and can't draw manga all to well so anyway. Hey Woosa!

Woosa: (her real name's Cassie but hell with it!) Woof! Throwtheball throwtheball!

Okamiinu: throws ball

Woosa: Weeee! On wivta fic! (rolls around with slobbery tennis ball) Hew yes!

(Side note:

'…' Thoughts

… Actions

/…../ Hikari to yami communications

…Yami to hikari communications )

Malik giggled as he hid turkey and ham in-between two pieces of lettuce. "Lunch's almost ready Isis. Heh hehheh! Lets see how long you stay a vegetarian! Hahahaaa!"

Isis looked up from a magazine she was reading. "What was that brother? Do I hear cackling!" Malik made a little "eep" noise. "Oh nothing I was just talking to myself… eheh heh…" After he was sure there was no trace of the meat he grabbed a plate and hurried out to the living room. "Here sis, lunch!" Biiiig grin. Isis raised an eyebrow and stared at Malik. "Did you do something to this… you always get mad when I ask you to make lunch?" Malik frowned indignantly and made his lip quiver a little. "How come whenever _I_ try to be nice people get suspicious!?" Rishid came up behind him and ruffled Malik's hair. "Two words Malik. First one starts with "B"-" Malik turned around and smirked a little. "Hmm that's a tough one… Is it Bald Head?" Rishid sweat-dropped and hit Malik over the head playfully. "No! Battle City! …Moron…" Malik smiled and turned back to see if Isis had eaten the sandwich yet. "Wow Malik this is really good! What's in it?" Malik hid a smile. "Oh the usual, some ham and turkey…" Isis stopped chewing and turned very slowly to face Malik. "Whaaaaat!?" Malik gulped and took a step backward. 'Holy Crap! I forgot how scary she is when she's pissed off! Rah help me!' Isis stood and looked as I she was about to strangle Malik but instead said in a calm voice. "Malik! I've never eaten meat before in my life! You just wasted all of that!" Malik backed away a little more. "Uh umm sorry sis!" Isis stormed out into the hallway. Rishid chuckled, and high-fived Malik. "Score!" Malik giggled like a little kid. "YEAH! That's two more points for the master! I'm winning again Rishid!" They both froze as Isis stomped back into the room, took the rest of the sandwich and left.

"Heeheehee! Make that five points!"

"It's Just so damn GOOD!!!!" is what the two heard from Isis's room.

Both Malik and Rishid fell to the ground laughing.

4 Hours later…

Isis Pulled Rishid into her room and shoved him into a chair. "Ahh! it was all Malik I didn't do anything I swear!"

Isis covered his mouth with a dirty sock. "Shh you are going to help me get back at Malik got it!?"

Rishid knocked the sock away before nodding. "Ok… what are we going to do to him?" Isis grinned stupidly and started whispering in his ear. Rishid's eyes widened and he smiled. "Ahh I like it!"


	2. Of Girlfriends and Dustballs

Malik sat at his desk fiddling idly with a dust-ball he had found earlier under his bed. "I wonder if I could sell this to Yuugi and tell him it was from Pharaoh's past...hmm… nahh…" "Rishid it's horrible!" Malik looked up and walked into the hall. 'Hn? What's this. Isis had another vision hmm' Malik ducked down and watched Rishid and his sister taking in the living room.

"What was your vision about Isis?"

"It was about Malik…"

"…? What about Malik?"

"Malik…Malik is going to…"

"What?"

"Malik's going to die today…"

"What!?!!!!???"

"Oh Rishid how are we going to tell him!?"

Malik's eyes widened considerably and he made a weird strangled noise before running back to his room.

"Hahaa Do you think he bought it Rishid?"

"Hell yeah he did! What a sucker!"

"I question if this is morally right…"

"You know it isn't..."

"Yea… But it feels good!" They both laughed

Rishid put on a serious face and walked into Malik's room. "Malik we need to talk…" Malik had his back to him and was on the floor hugging his knees to his chest. "Don't bother…I heard you and Isis talking about it already…"

"I'm sorry…" Malik turned around and Rishid could see he was crying. "It's not fair! Yuugi should've died first not me! A-And I wanted to…umm…Be Pharaoh! Ohmyrah! Rishid I've never had a girlfriend!!!!! Whaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

"Umm… If it makes you feel better neither have I…"

"Well… Yeah but… You still have time! I've got to go!"

"Wait! Go where?"

"To do all that stuff I've always wanted to do!" Malik said as he ran out the front door.

Isis laughed "You've never had a girlfriend Rishid?"

Rishid glared at her "No. Have you" "Umm You mean boyfriend right?" "No." And with that he left. "What…but I…never…Shut up!"

"You're right you never do shut up!" He called over his shoulder. Isis fought hard to come up with something to say… she came up with "Aww FOO!" And then she just stood there.


	3. Unfunny Nickels

'What was I doing again'

Malik gave an annoyed "hrrmff" noise as he sat down heavily on a park bench. "I know there's lots of stuff to do, but I can't even name one! Why'd I have to die today!" The thought made Malik's stomach turn, he had been taking this a bit lightly after all and it had just sunk in. "He buried his face in his hands and cried. 'I'm really gonna die! I don't want to die!' "Malik!" Malik didn't bother to look up. He knew it was Yuugi from the voice anyway. Instead he just stared at the ground and managed to mumble "Go 'way Yuugi!" Yuugi stopped smiling and sat down next to Malik. "What's wrong Malik-kun?" Malik growled through sobs and swung at Yuugi. "I said go away!-eh?" Atemu caught Malik's wrist and glared at him. "Touch my Hikari and you'll wish you were dead Malik!" Malik tried to glare at Atemu but ended up staring at the ground and holding back tears. "Wishing I was dead!? Wouldn't matter if you killed me if today's my last day anyway!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Isis had another vision…and…"

"And?"

"And I'm going to die today…"

"Malik… You're not funny…"

"I know! But I wasn't joking! …I'm really gonna die!"

"But…how!?"

"Well… she didn't say… and…I forgot to ask really…"

"Ummm….K… Well what do you want to do? Malik's depressed look turned slowly into a mischievous grin. "Get everyone Pharaoh…"

Jounouchi, Honda, Ryou and all the others stood around in Yuugi's living room. "Heya Yug! What're we all here for anyway?" Atemu sweat-dropped. "Eh Jounou-sama how many times do I need to explain that I am NOT YUUGI DAMNIT!" "Sorry Pharaoh, Guy person!!!!!!!!? Wait what…" Atemu did one of those classic anime falls and went back to his soulroom while muttering something along the lines of: "Atemugrumblegrumblemindcrushshadowrealm-- hey look a nickel!!! Big Grin" "Why did you bring us here Yuugi-kun?"

Yuugi whispered something into Ryou's ear. Ryou kind of looked puzzled and then laughed. "He's really not funny! Does he think he'll get away with all that?"

Yuugi smiled a little. "Well, no he's not funny." The smile fell away "But he wasn't lying either…" Ryou just blinked. (And secretly switched to Bakura) "I'll help you tell the others then shall I?" Yuugi smiled. "Sure, just make sure to tell them that they can't mention it and it's a party for Malik's… uhh… make something up!" "Umm… A party for his…his…Lack of yami!" "Yeah tell everyone that it's 'cause he's no longer schizophrenic!" They turned to hear a muffled voice from Yuugi's room. "I can hear you! Bakas…Hey look a nickel!" Hey! That's my nickel schizo!he can't hear you yami…MY NAME'S NOT YAMI! I did not go through all that battle city, Duelist Kingdom and the Death T. tournament crap looking for my name to **not use it**! 'The hell kinda name is "_Darkness_" anyway!!!


End file.
